lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Find 815
Find 815 è la nuova avventura on-line creata dalla ABC e dal team di Lost. Iniziata il 31 dicembre 2007, è stata pensata per tenere occupati i fans in attesa della premiere della quarta stagione di Lost, in onda a fine di gennaio 2008. Il sito principale che è parte del gioco, sarà disponibile per le prossime 8 settimane prima di essere chiuso. L'avventura inizia con una fittizia conferenza stampa tenuta dalla Oceanic Airlines che annunciava il ritorno in affari dopo mesi di ricerche del volo 815, misteriosamente scomparso il 22 settembre 2004. La storia si sviluppa intorno al personaggio di Sam Thomas, tecnico della Oceanic, deciso a trovare il suo amore, Sonya, un'assistente di volo che si trovava a bordo del Volo 815. Il giocatore viene a sapere di Find 815 da un video apparso nel sito flyoceanicair.com. Alla fine del gioco si scoprirà come e da chi viene rinvenuto il relitto del volo 815. Come è iniziato tutto... Il 28 dicembre 2007 la compagnia aerea Oceanic Airlines annuncia tramite un [http://abcmedianet.com/Web/progcal/dispDNR.aspx?id=122807_01 comunicato stampa su ABC Medianet]il ritorno in affari. Il comunicato comprendeva anche un numero di telefono con referente Georgia Cavanagh -(818) 460-5520. Cercando di contattarla, tutto quello che si otteneva era un messaggio vocale pre-registrato, che indirizzava gli utenti sul nuovo sito della compagnia aerea, flyoceanicair.com, disponibile dal 31 dicembre. In un primo momento, tutto quello che si vedeva sul sito era un video promozionale della Oceanic, ma nella serata di quello stesso giorno il video venne modificato da un certo Sam Thomas. Il nuovo video portava a conoscenza del fatto che Sam, tecnico della Oceanic stessa, non voleva dichiarare perdute le speranze di trovare il volo815 sul quale era presente la sua ragazza Sonya come assistente di volo. La compagnia aerea infatti proprio nei prossimi giorni avrebbe dato la notizia della sospensione delle ricerche dell'aereo e dichiarato tutti i passeggeri morti. In questo video appare anche un indirizzo web, Find815.com, e da lì inizia il vero e proprio gioco. =Find 815= Il gioco è stato diviso in capitoli, uno per ogni settimana. All'interno di ogni capitolo bisogna trovare indizi e risolvere alcuni giochini per poter passare al capitolo successivo. Circa ogni 5 ore viene rilasciato un nuovo indizio per proseguire nella storia. Capitolo 1 Vedi articolo principale: Find 815/Capitolo 1 Sam Thomas sta guardando il servizio al telegiornale riguardante il volo 815. Dopo la più grande ricerca nella storia della compagnia aerea, la Oceanic Airlines è intenzionata nei prossimi giorni a sospendere le ricerche dell'aereo e nel dichiarare tutti i passeggeri deceduti. Sam si rivede intervistato al telegiornale mentre commenta la scomparsa della sua ragazza, Sonya con la quale era insieme da circa 8 anni. Un momento dopo riceve un'email da un mittente sconosciuto. In allegato c'è una foto di Sonya ritoccata; la foto nasconde le parole "Sunda Trench," "Christiane I," "Black Rock," e "Tell no one, grave consequences" (non dirlo a nessuno, gravi conseguenze). L'uomo risponde al messaggio ma riceve un'ulteriore email che sembra il suo computer non riesca a decodificare. Contiene infatti lettere e caratteri sparsi a caso, ma celato in una riga si nasconde un indirizzo web referente al gruppo the-maxwell-group.com. Sam si alza e guarda l'enorme mappa che occupa l'intera parete. Scorge la Faglia di Sunda ad est della Christmas Island, e la cerchia. Invia allora un'email ad una sua amica, cercando di scoprire qualcosa di più su cosa sia''Christiane I, che si rivela essere una nave di recupero attraccata al momento a Jakarta. A quel punto contatta nuovamente per posta elettronica un suo amico, David Massingham pregandolo di procurargli un volo per Jakarta nonostante i voli siano tutti completi. Sam viene contattato anche dalla madre, che dice di averlo visto al notiziario e di essere preoccupata per la sua salute. Lo prega inoltre di richiamarla. Di notte, l'uomo viene svegliato dal rumore di un ramo che sbatte ripetutamente sulla sua finestra. Alzatosi per chiuderla, vede riflesso nel vetro il volto di Sonya che dice "ti amo da impazzire". Si gira all'improvviso, ma tutto ciò che vede è l'uniforme della Oceanic della ragazza appesa fuori l'armadio. Chi partecipa al gioco ora deve cercare nella stanza di Sam gli indizi riguardo le tre stagioni di Lost. Cliccando sul cd dei Driveshaft, intitolato "Driveshaft - Live In Jakarta," vengono mostrati diversi spezzoni relativi al concerto della band e Charlie compare in ognuno di essi. Questo viene indicato come "Driveshaft - your Season 1 clue (l'indizio della prima stagione)". Cliccando sulla collana di perle sul comodino, vengono mostrati diversi frames del video d'orientamento della stazione Perla: questo è indicato come "Pearl - your Season 2 clue (Perla - l'indizio della seconda stagione)". Muovendo il cursore velocemente sulla sedia a dondolo e cliccando si vedono spezzoni del momento in cui Ben porta Locke a far visita a Jacob. questo è chiamato "Rocking Chair - your Season 3 clue (Sedia a dondolo - l'indizio della 3 stagione)." Muovendo velocemente il cursore e cliccando su un oggetto sul tavolo dall'altra parte viene suggerita la visita ad un "network partner" (sia Yahoo Australia sia ABC.com, probabilmente a seconda della nazionalità del giocatore); a questo punto chi partecipa al gioco deve sistemare in modo corretto gli oggetti di Sam all'interno della sua valigia, per ottenere un ulteriore indizio relativo alla stagione 4. Digitando questa parla misteriosa sotto lo spazio relativo a "network partner" si ottiene un pezzo di carta con mostrato il nuovo numero della Oceanic - 888 548-0034. Chiamando questo numero (il 2 gennaio 2008), una voce femminile avvisa: Successivamente Sam riceve un ulteriore e-mail da parte della Oceanic, che lo informa del suo licenziamento dovuto alle sue continue esternazioni pubbliche nei loro confronti. Invia allora un messaggio di posta elettronica alla compagnia 'Austral Air' facendo domanda di assunzione. Il giocatore a questo punto vede un video diario registrato da Sam con la sua videocamera, dove l'uomo parla delle sue intenzioni di raggiungere Jakarta per salpare a bordo della nave Christiane I alla ricerca del relitto. Cliccando sulla scritta "My Progress", a lato destro dello schermo, si vede che tutte le attività del primo capitolo sono state completate. Capitolo 2 ''Vedi articolo principale: Find 815/Capitolo 2 thumb|right|La barca trovata da Sam|300px Sam trova la Christiane I e si imbarca come passegero di fortuna. Ma il capitano, Mr. Ockham lo informa che non possono imbarcare pìù passeggeri. Nel frattempo il plotter cartografico si guasta minacciando seriamente la spedizione; il capitano dice a Owen Talbot di parlare con Sukarno al telefono per aggiustarlo. Talbot dice a Ockham che è inaccettabile. Ma Sam interviene dicendo che lui è in grado di sistemare il guasto, in cambio però di un passaggio a bordo della nave. A questo punto il giocatore deve risolvere un gioco, sistemando questo marchingegno in 3 minuti. Se il tentavivo fallisce, Ockham dice a Sukarno al telefono che ha bisogno di un esperto per sistemare il guasto.In questo modo si perde il posto sulla nave e il giocatore dovrà ripetere il gioco fino alla sua riuscita per poter proseguire la storia. Se il giocatore riesce con successo, vuol dire che Sam è stato in grado di aggiustare il plotter cartografico, guadagnandosi un passaggio sulla Christiane I. Talbot inizia però a nutrire sospetti per l'interesse di Sam circa la Faglia di Sunda e inizia a porre domande al ragazzo, che risponde di essere solo in viaggio per staccare un pò. Ockham chiede perchè Talbot stia facendo domande a Sam, e Talbot risponde che i suoi collaboratori sono a conoscenza di alcune cose su Ockham e il suo equipaggio e ci sono troppe cose in ballo per rischiare una qualsiasi sorpresa. Talbot domanda ulteriori cose a Sam, indicando di sapere qualcosa approposito di una ragazza, e insinua che il ragazzo stia scappando da qualcosa. Sam si innervosisce e Ockham dice a Talbot che hanno bisogno di Sam a bordo visto che la loro destinazione potrebbe risultare nociva per la loro strumentazione elettrica. Talbot acconsente, ma comunica che installerà misure di sicurezza. Sam successivamente riceve una misteriosa e-mail senza oggetto e senza mittente, contenente una lunga sequenza di numeri intervallati occasionalmente da punti e trattini. Otto numeri sono grigi, anzichè neri come gli altri: - 1 1 . 1 7 8 4 Riceve poi anche la risposta dalla compagnia Austral Air alla quale aveva fatto domanda di assunzione. Isaac Chapman, delle Risorse Umane gli comunica che al momento non ci sono posti da potergli offrire. Sam manda allora una mail a Tracey raccontandole del suo imbarco sulla Christiane I e chiedendole di scoprire qualcosa in più su Talbot. Le chiede anche come stia andando la sua ricerca sulla black rock. Sam trova informazioni, in un altro sito web, sulla Faglia di Sunda, con dettagli circa i vari incidenti aerei e navali capitati in quella zona. Nella sua cabina, Sam guarda l'anello che ha portato con sè. Nota poi una vecchia radio analogica e cerca una frequenza. Sebbene ci siano molte interferenze Sam incappa in un notiziario proprio nel momento in cui danno notizia di aver perso i contatti radio con Amelia Earhart e che la sua ultima trasmmissione è avvenuta questa mattina alle 8:43. Sam rimette a posto la radio e spegne le luci. Tracey risponde all'email confessando di trovare difficoltà nella sua ricerca sulla Roccia Nera, ma ha delle informazioni su Talbot: proviene da una ricca famiglia della costa est americana da una famiglia con affari nel commercio dei diamanti da molto tempo. A questo punto il giocatore deve cercare degli indizi relativi a tutte le stagioni passate di Lost (così come nel Capitolo 1 nella cabina di Sam. Il primo indizio è la Fumo nero che si trova spostando il mopuse sul dipinto attaccato nella zona bagno, proprio sopra l'asciugamano. L'indizio della Stagione 2 è la mongolfiera e si trova muovendo il mouse su una cassettina di legno che si trova sul tavolo, a destra. L'indizio della terza stagione è il Ping-Pong e si scopre cliccando sulle racchette nascoste in alto sopra il letto. Cliccando sul libro che Sam ha lasciato sopra il letto si scopre l'indizio della 4 stagione, non prima di essere andati sul sito della ABC e risolto un semplice giochino. Come nel precedente capitolo, risolto il giochino verrà rilasciata una password (sia'423 cheyne walk' che Daniel Faraday), che inserita nel box che appare nel network partner rivelerà l'indizio della quarta stagione: 020 7946 0893, il numero di Penny a Londra. Ma anche questo numero risulta inesistente come quello precedentemente trovato il 9 gennaio. Sam riceve un ulteriore messaggio telefonico da parte della madre la cui preoccupazione per il figlio cresce sempre di più visto che lui non ha risposto neanche al primo messaggio. Manda invece un'email alla Broadcasting Authority (Ente delle trasmissioni radio), chiedendo delucidazioni sulla misteriosa trasmissione radio ascoltata poco prima riguardante la scomparsa di Amelia Earhart. Rispondono dicendo che potrebbe trattarsi di una radioe amatoriale, che delle volte trasmettono registrazioni del passato. Di nuovo manda un'email a Tracey dicendo che la telecamera che gli ha prestato non funziona bene. Lei conferma invece che funzionava benissimo. Sempre la donna invia un'altra e-mail a Sam, avendo trovato l'indizio relativo alla Roccia Nera dall'ultima e-mail misteriosa che aveva ricevuto Sam. COmpaiono così due nuovi siti web: un'articolo su Amelia Earhart, e uno sulla Roccia Nera. Sam registra un altro video-diario, confessando di avere ripensamenti sulla spedizione della Christiane I. E' ancora confuso su cosa abbia a che fare con il volo 815 ed è scettico riguardo al significato dell'email ricevuta dal Gruppo Maxwell che considera un probabile scherzo. Conclude dicendo che scenderà al prossimo porto. Capitolo 3 Vedi articolo principale: Find 815/Capitolo 3 thumb|right|I documenti trovati da Sam|300px Sam viene a sapere da Ockham che non torneranno a casa in tempo per natale ma saranno ancora in mare conducendo una ricerca dettagliata fino a Gennaio. Sam e Ockham parlano di Oscar Talbot e si chiedono da dove provengano i soldi della spedizione, anche se Ockham è a conoscenza del fatto che tutto è (sponsorizzato) da un sindacato. La curiosità di Sam lo porta a sbirciare nella stanza di Talbot momentaneamente vuota. Inizia qui il gioco del 3 capitolo, nel quale bisogna trovare nella stanza, delle informazioni relative alla spedizione. Se viene trovata la corretta combinazione della valigetta di Talbot, si vede Sam aprirla e trovare un file riservato da parte del The Maxwell Group con titolo "Proposta di recupero del relitto della Roccia Nera". Sam quindi esce dalla stanza e si imbatte proprio in Oscar Talbot che lo accusa di ficcanasare in giro. Poi gli dice che non reputa la sua presenza necessaria alla spedizione. Sam riceve un'altra misteriosa email con mittente sconosciuto. Questa contiene una lunga serie di lettere con alcune scritte più piccole: A A B B C F C. Manda un'e-mail a Tracey chiedendole di far sapere alla madre che lui stà bene ma che non riuscirà ad essere a casa per natale. Riceve poi una mail dai genitori di Sonya Ian e Pam, che gli propongono di passare con loro il giorno il giorno dell'anniversario suo e di Sonya. Sam è costretto a rifiutare dicendo che sarà in viaggio fino all'anno prossimo. Mentre si trova alla scrivania della Christiane I, Sam sente alcuni strani rumori provenire dal ponte. Va a controllare e scopre che l'apparecchiatura elettronica è come impazzita. Dopo aver premuto alcuni pulsanti tornano le luci e tutto si stabilizza. Tracey in seguito offre alcune spiegazioni per l'anomalia: dei fulmini, un'interruzione momentanea all'interno del sistema elettronico, o meno probabilmente, una forte onda di energia elettromagnetica. Consiglia a Sam di prendersi qualche giorno di riposo, suggerendogli l'agenzia di viaggi BaliHolidayFun. Comunque, dopo aver collegato Talbot al Gruppo Maxwell (il mittente della misteriosa e-mail), Sam crede di essere vicino a scoprire qualcosa. Capisce che l'e-mail con tutti i numeri sparsi contiene in relatà coordinate geografiche, e decide di trovarle con il plotter cartografico di Talbot. Capitolo 4 Vedi articolo principale: Find 815/Capitolo 4 thumb|right|[[Talbot chiede spiegazioni a Sam|300px]] Sam decide di usare il plotter cartografico e riesce ad entrare facendo finta di aggiustarlo. Dopo aver inserito numeri che crede essere coordinate gli viene rivelata una località nota con il nome di Faglia di Sunda. Talbot successivaente si scontra con Sam, accusandolo di aver mentito a proposito del plotter cartografico. Talbot gli mostra il foglio dove erano scritte le coordinate e chiede spiegazioni. All'inizio Sam non risponde ma poi rivela che le coordinate le ha fornite il Gruppo Maxwell. Talbot allora lo mette in guadia dicendo di stare alla larga da questo posto perchè non troverà ciò che cerca. Sam rifiuta il consiglio di Tracey circa il sito BaliHolidayFun.com; la ragazza ha parlato con la madre ed è davvero preoccupata per il figlio. Sam inoltre viene a sapere che riceverà un rimborso in quanto un incendio ha distrutto una fabbrica di scatole in cui aveva investito. Mentra di notte cammina sul ponte, Sam nota delle strane luci verdi in mare. Tracey gli spiega che potrebbe aver visto l'aurora, un fenomeno naturale causato da forze magnetiche nell'atmosfera. Lei sostiene inoltre che di solito si avvistano vicino alle regioni polari e normalmente non scompaiono così velocemente come racconta Sam. Sam decifra l'ultimo messaggio dal Gruppo Maxwell in Ti amo da impazzire, una frase che si ripeteva spesso con Sonya e decide così di continuare le ricerche nonostante creda sia una cosa da pazzi. Capitolo 5 Vedi articolo principale: Find 815/Capitolo 5 thumb|right|[[Ockham comunica che hanno trovato qualcosa|300px]] Sam riesce a convincere Ockham a viaggiare seguendo le coordinate ricevute dal Gruppo Maxwell alla ricerca della Roccia Nera ma arriva Talbot che capisce tutto e Ockham riprende la rotta vecchia. Talbot racconta che il suo capo è in possesso di moltissime coordinate ricavate dal diario di bordo di Magnus Hanso, riguardanti la Roccia Nera e chiede a Sam perchè le sue dovrebbero risultare diverse o in qualche modo più importanti. Sam gli rivela come ne sia entrato in possesso e il modo criptico in cui le ha ricevute. Dopo aver quasi invertito rotta del tutto per ordine di Talbot, il radar segnala la presenza di qualcosa e Ockham afferma che finalmente hanno trovato la Roccia Nera. La compagnia Austral Air informa Sam di un potenziale posto di lavoro per lui ma sam declina l'invito per un colloquio. Tracey lascia un messaggio dicendo di essere preoccupata ma sostenendo l'amico. Appare un ulteriore messaggio cifrato nelle e-mails di Sam; tradotto dice "Tutto è perduto" - "All is lost". Sam è sul ponte di notte quando sente quelli che sembrano sussurri di Sonya "Sam ti amo da impazzire - "Sam... love you madly." Ockham gli dice di non preoccuparsi spiegando che il vento può fare degli scherzetti in quella zona. Sam convince Ockham a fargli guidare uno dei ROV per vedere il relitto ma il brutto tempo li costringe a rimandare. Il giorno dopo Sam scopre non la Roccia Nera, bensì il relitto del volo Oceanic 815. Pochi giorni dopo Sam stà guardando il telegiornale. Il presentatore dice che è stato appena trovato accidentalmente i resti del volo Oceanic 815 dalla nave Christiane I nell'Oceano Indiano. Parla anche di Sam, menzionando il fatto che lui si trovava sulla nave e che la sua compagna era sul volo. Talbot compare come portavoce della spedizione, esprime una sorta di simpatia per Sam, che guarda la televisione stringendo l'anello di fidanzamento di Sonya. Società dietro Find 815 Il gioco è stato creato dalla Hoodlum,una società australiana con sede a Brisbane. Il nome del direttore generale e co-fondatore della società è Tracey Robertson (da qui probabilmente si sono ispirati per il nome Tracey R). Il gioco ha ricevuto anche il contributo del co-fondatore Nathan Mayfield ha aperto il sito del [[The Maxwell Group|Gruppo Maxwell])e probabilmente di ulteriori persone. Sembra che il gioco sia stato commissionato dalla ABC e da Yahoo7, entrambi clienti in passato di Hoodlum. Una prova non ufficiale di ciò si è avuta quando, per completare il primo capitolo del gioco, si doveva andare sul sito della ABC o di Yahoo7 e risolvere un enigma. Inoltre il primo comunicato stampa della Oceanic Airlines è stato rilasciato proprio dal sito della ABC. Collegamenti esterni *Speaker *The Lost Ninja *Find 815 Blog (DarkUFO) Categoria:Il mondo di Lost Categoria:Find 815